


the facts were these:

by sixseater



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixseater/pseuds/sixseater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy drabble, Pushing Daisies style</p>
            </blockquote>





	the facts were these:

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble. may finish this at some point but this kind of prose is so not my style

Vampire slayer Buffy Summers was twenty-two years, five months, one week, twelve days old when found out that she could touch dead things and bring them back to life. First touch: life. Second touch: dead again, forever.   
Buffy Summers was wandering the cemetery, looking for dead things to fight. Little did she know that touching the dead would bring them back to life.   
It was only after landing her punch that the vampire slayer found out about her magic touch. Being a vampire slayer, Buffy did what she did best and punched the now un-undead vampire again, killing him again.   
A subsequent swift stake to the heart killed him once. Permanently.  
“Well that was weird.”


End file.
